


Odd Behavior

by lonelymarblesoda



Series: Wolf AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Some hurt/comfort, Wolf au pog, bad decision making, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymarblesoda/pseuds/lonelymarblesoda
Summary: "A wolf pack is an exceedingly complex social unit—an extended family of parents, offspring, siblings, aunts, uncles, and sometimes dispersers from other packs. There are old wolves that need to be cared for, pups that need to be educated, and young adults that are beginning to assert themselves – all altering the dynamics of the pack."
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wolf AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063385
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158





	Odd Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> some people requested to see how other members of the smp reacted to the somewhat weird things the sleepy bois do, but I'm afraid I got a bit off track while writing, so sorry about that lol

When Wilbur and Tommy had first arrived on the server, people of course noticed their slightly odd behavior; it wasn’t anything bad, per se, but it could draw a few looks. Whether it be the younger waiting for permission before eating, or the weird neck-touches they did. Sometimes Wilbur and Tommy would go play in the woods for hours, back in the early days of the server (neither could be seen, but sometimes a song-like howl could be heard).

Wilbur often tried to teach Tommy things as well, but isn’t that what big brothers are supposed to do? Except for the fact that Fundy and Eret had once walked in on the older showing Tommy how to correctly bite a rabbit to kill it, as the young boy watched intently without any disgust. Needless to say, they were  _ not expecting that.  _

But most of these things could easily be brushed off, and especially pushed to the back of everyone’s minds once the war for L’manberg started. However, the odd behaviors were even more noticeable once Technoblade joined the server. More than once, Niki and Tubbo had overheard Techno and Wilbur calling Tommy ‘Pup,’ in the cold ravine that was Pogtopia. Dog smell also permeated the air, and everyone noticed except those three. 

Still, it didn’t really come to a front until after the festival. There was a clear tension in the air as the brothers stood outside of the infirmary Tubbo was resting in (bright bursts of light, terrified screams, a thrown ender pearl-).

Tommy was breathing heavily, a clear rage rolling off him in waves. He was acting nearly feral, growling lowly at Technoblade. The blood god did nothing, staring at his human brother calmly, firm in his belief that he did nothing wrong (plus,  _ he was peer-pressured!!!) _ . The tension came to a tipping point when Wilbur made a pit and egged his family to fight it out, like old times. Tommy flinched at that. 

“It’s only fair that Tommy gets the first punch, eh?” Wilbur taunted. Techno shook his head in agreement. Phil wasn’t here to stop this fight. 

\--

_ It was after Phil patched up Tommy’s bloody cheek, and he sat down all three of his sons on the couch. Techno and Tommy on opposite ends.  _

_ “Now, pups, I believe we have something to discuss,” He said it with a resigned sigh, and the pink-haired boy flinched at the slight disappointment that colored his tone. “Wilbur, Techno, I know you guys are in that phase of trying to figure out where you stand with each other and where you stand in the pack. So you guys get into fights. That’s natural, and I hold nothing against you for it. _

_ But Tommy is not only younger than you; he is also human. He doesn’t have any fair way to retaliate. You will have to try and work out your agreements with words, not claws or teeth. Understood?” _

_ “Yes, Dad,” the two young wolves murmured. Tommy glared at the floor. _

_ “Okay. Tommy and Techno, please apologize to one another. I love you boys.” Phil then left the room, sending a meaningful look to all three of them.  _

_ Techno shifted, huffing in embarrassment. He walked toward Tommy, licking his uninjured cheek apologetically. Tommy giggled, previous resentment forgotten as he tackled his brother. _

_ It wasn’t perfect, but it was a start. _

\--

Tommy lunged at Techno, throwing a hysteric punch towards the older. Wilbur cheered. Techno stood and took the first punch, but soon gained the upper hand right after. Tommy retaliated by gripping harshly onto Techno’s long braid-- a big no-no. The elder snarled at him, the notion of winning this battle without harming Tommy quickly leaving his mind. Eerily reminiscent to when they were young children (Tommy still was a kid-), Techno half-shifted, clawing at Tommy’s face so he’d release the braid. 

The blond attempted to bite at Techno, but it barely did any damage. Tommy heaved, he couldn’t see past the blood and tears welling in his eyes. His hands trembled as he raised them to wipe at his face.  _ Why was he so weak? He couldn’t even stand up to his own fucking brother. _

“Stop it!” Niki’s terrified screech came from beside Wilbur. This seemed to snap Techno out of whatever spell he was under, looking ill as he glanced from Tommy’s face to his own claws. Everything seemed to collapse around Tommy, and a choked cry left his lips. Niki looked horrified. Dazedly Tommy realized she must have seen Techno change. Said man took a step back away from Tommy, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to shift and run away into the surrounding woodlands. 

Wilbur broke the fragile peace as he jumped down into the pit, grabbing Tommy by the scruff and lifting him up and away. The boy hung limply, an intense sleepiness causing his eyes to grow heavy. Wilbur ignored Niki’s shouts, and Tommy just wanted to forget everything that happened.

He wanted to be back in the cuddle piles from home, when he was in the middle of four wolves-- where it was warm, where there was nothing to worry about.

“Don’t you feel better now, Tommy? A good fight always settles one’s emotions,” the man hummed happily, “I know Phil says you shouldn’t fight with us, but how else are you supposed to learn your lessons?” he set Tommy gently on the orange bed, cleaning up his wounds. Tommy whimpered.

Wilbur layed down with him in the bed, proclaiming that they could talk in the morning. Tommy was too tired to disagree. When Wilbur scented him, it nearly caused the blond to break down again at the comforting action. It hurt though; this Wilbur was not the one he grew up with. He fell asleep to the rumble of his brother’s chest.

When Tommy awoke, Techno was in Wilbur’s place, hugging him tightly. Mind still vaguely groggy, he snuggled closer to him. 

Tubbo and Niki walked through the door, looking at them with both curiosity and exhaustion on their faces. Techno, apparently sensing the new people, abruptly became an intimidating white wolf, growling at them. He held a defensive stance above Tommy who was jerked out of his sleepy state. The two other humans quickly backed up and raised their hands, but they didn’t look surprised. Maybe they had an idea of what his family was. 

“Techno, quit it!” Tommy snapped. Techno turned to face him, nipping at his arm to back him into the corner of his bed. The action caused Tommy to squawk in indignation-- he didn’t need to be protected right now! He wasn’t a lost ten-year-old!

“I’m serious Techno, they’re our allies! Change back,” he demanded. His brother seemingly listened this time.

“Uh, sorry about that,” Techno said to the not-pack humans. “My ‘feral’ side took over for a second there,”

“Totally fine! Yep, yes, nothing weird at all that apparently you and Wilbur can turn into wolves,” Tubbo said. “I guess it does explain some of the weird shit you all do!” The boy exclaimed as though he’d figured out a world-renowned mystery. 

Tommy ran to hug his friend, glaring at Techno from over his shoulder. The message was clear:  _ We have a truce, but you’re not forgiven yet. _

  
Techno looked back.  _ You’ll know one day, Theseus. _

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur does go insane in this au, but his decision to make Techno and Tommy fight was more influenced by trying to make Tommy solidify the "hierarchy" of the pack within his mind, to hopefully make him more obedient. It was how him and Tech learned after all, but in his crazed mindset he kind of forgets that Tommy has to be taught differently since he is human.
> 
> Also, his brothers want Tommy to be a wolf almost as much as Tommy wants it- they want to teach him how to stalk prey and be able to play-fight with him too :))


End file.
